


Just Breathe

by ElishevaYo



Category: The 100
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 01:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5648803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElishevaYo/pseuds/ElishevaYo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellarke reunion in the woods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> This popped into my head. It's probably more of a head canon than a Drabble but I'm posting it anyway.

They stare at each other, not sure that what they are seeing is true. They slowly walk towards each other until they are close enough to feel the other's breath on their skin. 

Clarke bows her head, maybe in shame, maybe in exhaustion.  
Bellamy leans in, tucks a stray lock of hair behind her ear with his left hand. Then he slides his hand to the base of her skull and cups her head while stroking her cheek with his thumb. He tilts her head back up. He leans in and touches his forehead to hers. They both close their eyes and just breathe each other in. 

When Clarke opens her eyes several minutes later she sees Bellamy already looking at her. 

"Hi," she says in the smallest voice he's ever heard.  
Bellamy huffs out a laugh.  
"Hi," he smiles back. 

He gathers her in his arms and they embrace. Like all the other times before. Her lips on his neck. His nose in her hair. They just hold each other. Making sure the moment lasts, just in case it's not real. Just in case the bubble bursts sooner than required. 

When they naturally fall away from each other he keeps his hand on her cheek. 

"Are you coming home?"  
Unsure if she should speak or nod, Clarke casts her eyes downward. She hadn't planned on seeing him like this. When her hair was still awash in blood. When her face still wore remnants of charcoal. When her heart was still so broken. 

But here he was. And here they were. And nothing else seemed to matter. 

Clarke looked back up at him.  
"I am now."


End file.
